Quédate a mi lado
by SebFantomuhaivu
Summary: Un shinigami enamorado de un demonio, desde un principio acordaron "sólo sexo", dicen que sirve para aliviar la tensión...William T. Spears termina enamorándose de su enemigo por naturaleza, este, sin darse cuenta, ha llegado a desarrollar fuertes sentimientos hacia la parca. Un amor secreto que le da sentido a ambas vidas... [OneShot SebasxWill].


El shinigami William T. Spears se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión Phantomhive en medio de la tarde esperando que le abran. De repente la puerta se abrió y lo que vio era tan gracioso como erótico. El mayordomo de los Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis traía puesto un traje de enfermero...No, de ENFERMERA (incluyendo tacones altos) *[1] que lo hacía ver taan...Ridículo? No, violable.

–Qué se le ofrece, Señor Spears? -preguntó educadamente el demonio.

El shinigami acomodó sus lentes. –Sutcliff. Está él aquí? Ha desaparecido y pensé que podría estar aquí acosándote, como de costumbre.

–Hasta donde estoy informado, no. No está aquí. Pero, si no confía en mi palabra, puede pasar a comprobarlo por su cuenta.

–Eso haré. -dijo avanzando unos pasos. –Lindo traje. -sonrió levemente de lado. Sebastian se puso serio inmediatamente.

–Es la nueva forma que usa bocchan para humillarme.

–Oh, mándele mis felicitaciones. -Un "tsk" fue pronunciado por el mayordomo mientras fruncía el ceño. *[2]

Llegaron a una de las numerosas habitaciones de la mansión, primero entró el dios de la muerte, seguido por Michaelis. Spears volteó y empujo al otro sobre un escritorio que se encontraba allí, fue rápidamente hacia él y levantó su pierna izquierda para acomodarse entre las dos largas y sensuales piernas de Sebas-chan*[3], comenzando ahora a besarle el cuello.

Sebastian sonrió. –Así que venías a esto, eh? En verdad creí que esta vez buscabas a Grell.

–Tch, Sutcliff que ande por donde desee, mientras entregue su trabajo a tiempo a mi no me importa nada relacionado con él. -Tomó al oji-rojo de los cabellos y le beso ferozmente.

–Hoy estas más ansioso que de costumbre, no es así, amor mío? -soltó un gemido al sentir que el shinigami acariciaba su pierna derecha con su mano ahora desnuda, sin su guante de cuero.

–Hace más de una semana que no te veía...No lo soportaba más. Sin contar que la última vez que te vi fue luego de que te tiraras a esa maldita monja.

–Oh, no me digas que el gran William T. Spears estaba celoso. -se burlaba.

William, para sorpresa del otro, lo abrazó. –Sí, muy celoso. -se sonrojó levemente. –Te extrañé mucho...En este último tiempo no podía parar de pensar en ti y esa monja juntos. -lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

–No te tortures a ti mismo. Eso fue a pedido de mi amo...

–Lo sé, y la existencia de ese mocoso cada vez es más problemática en nuestra relación, no crees?

–Sí, pero yo anhelo solamente su alma. Una vez el contrato se haya cumplido, seré todo para ti...

–Hummm...Está bien. -se besaron tiernamente. –Necesitaba tu presencia, Sebastian.

–Oh, estas sentimental amor. -sonrió. –No que lo nuestro sería sexo solamente?

–Eso fue al principio... -lamió la oreja de la alimaña. –Ahora quiero todo de ti. Te amo -susurró en su oído, haciendo que al demonio se le erice la piel.

Se besaron con pasión, Will comenzó a desprender lentamente los botones del "disfraz" de su pareja, observándolo con deseo. Besaba su cuello con lujuria, bajó para lamer sus pezones. Lamía uno en forma de círculos y lo chupaba, haciendo que se endurezca por la excitación. El otro pezón estaba siendo acariciado y apretado por la mano que aún tenía el guante. Sebastian cerraba sus ojos, estaba sonrojado y mordiendo su propio labio inferior con excitación. William bajó aún más, hasta el abdomen. Lo mordió, dejando una hermosa marca. Sonrió, Sebastian le pertenecía, por eso sólo él podía dejar sus marcas en el hermoso cuerpo del otro.

Bajó aún más y abrió las piernas de su acompañante. Lamía el miembro por encima de la ropa, torturando a quien tanto amaba.

–Ah, Will...N-No hagas eso, no seas malvado conmigo... -Spears sonrió y le quito la ropa interior de un solo tirón. Comenzó a jugar con la punta del miembro con su lengua mientras lo masturbaba. Sebastian lo miraba totalmente excitado. El semidiós metió por completo el miembro del otro en su boca, meciéndo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. El demonio le acariciaba el cabello, y el otro aumentaba la velocidad, soltaba gemidos gracias al placer que el shinigami le producía. Metió dos dedos en el interior de Sebastian, lo penetraba rápidamente y los abría como tijeras, moviéndolo en círculos...Su acompañante gemía sintiendo un poco de dolor, pero el placer que sentía era mayor. Sebastian tenía ambas piernas recargadas en los hombros del sensual shinigami (dejando ambas manos de Spears libres), William comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano mientras lamía los testículos de su pareja, aprovechó la excitación del otro para introducir al fin un tercer dedo. Se escuchó un grito de dolor, y luego gemidos, tanto de dolor y como de placer.

El shinigami no lo soportó más, sacó los dedos del interior de su amor, se bajó hasta las rodillas su pantalón y ropa interior, luego abrió bien las piernas de Sebastian y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. El demonio comenzó a mover sus caderas para que Will entrara más dentro de él, los gemidos y acciones de este hicieron que rápidamente aumentara la velocidad y la fuerza de las estocadas. Tener a Sebastian de esa forma era demasiado excitante, demasiado adictivo..."Ah-ha! Will, dame más! Métela toda!", cómo se atrevía a decir esas cosas?

William se inclinó para lamer y acariciar los pezones de Sebastian. El shinigami lo hacía tan rápido y fuerte como podía, el oji-rojo lo ayudaba moviendo sus caderas haciendo que el disfrute de los dos sea el máximo. Después de varios minutos el shinigami se encontraba bastante sudado, Seb le acariciaba el cabello que estaba pegado a su frente. Los dos gemían y sudaban, la estaban pasando realmente bien. William, serio pero excitado, seguía con su trabajo...Sebastian, sonrojado y caliente, comenzó a masturbarse. Con una de sus manos ayudó a Sebastian para que pudiese masturbarse mejor aún...

El ambiente estaba caliente, ambos jadeaban y estaban a punto de correrse. Cuando le faltaba a ambos un poco, Will salió del interior del otro y comenzó a frotar sus miembros de una manera exquisita. Luego de unos momentos, los dos se vinieron.

–Will, estuviste increíble. -decía Sebastian sonriendo.

–Necesitaba tocarte, amor, no aguantaba más... -se dejó caer algo cansado sobre el demonio. –Cada vez que intento alejarme de ti, cada vez que quiero dejarte...Llega un momento en que no puedo resistirme y caigo rendido a tus pies. Tú eres mi debilidad, Sebastian...

–Oh, Wiru~ Hoy estás más romántico que de costumbre, creo que estar una semana sin mí te puso así de lindo. -acarició los cabellos de su amante y besó su frente. –Sabes, esta es la primera vez que me lo haces a mí. -Spears se sonrojó.

–Por la forma en la que te quedaba ese traje, cómo podría contenerme?

–Oh, qué lindo eres...Pero ahora deberás pagar por lo que hiciste. -Sebastian lo tomó por la corbata y comenzó a besarlo. El shinigami, sin dudarlo, correspondió y así comenzaron los besos apasionados y excitantes. Comenzó a desvestirlo por completo, jugando un poco con los pezones de Will, acariciándolos y apretándolos con ambas manos mientras lo besaba con pasión. Luego, lo arrojó a la cama, lo abrió de piernas y acomodó su rostro entre ellas. Lamió un poco el largo del pene de Spears, luego bajó y comenzó a lamerle la entrada. El semidiós gemía realmente excitado, su miembro se había endurecido y su cuerpo pedía que Sebastian esté al fin dentro suyo. La alimaña fingía embestidas con su larga y húmeda lengua...

–Nnnhh, Sebas...Sebastian! Se-bastian! Hazlo, házmelo de una vez, por favor... -Michaelis soltó una risita. Colocó al shinigami en cuatro patas y con su miembro comenzó a darle nalgadas. Will gemía más y más fuerte. –Hazlo! -apoyó su rostro en la cama y con ambas manos separó sus nalgas, abriendo su trasero. Sebastian lo embistió de una vez, haciendo que su pareja ahogue un grito de dolor. Lo embestía rápidamente, sin piedad. Will seguía abriendo sus nalgas, y al tener tal vista, cómo el demonio podría mantener el control? Imposible!

Sacó su miembro por completo y lo metió del todo nuevamente, en una rápida y brusca estocada. Unas pocas gotas de sangre goteaban del ano del ser divino. Sebastian con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda limpió un poco de esa sangre y la llevó a su boca, sus pupilas se estiraron y sus ojos se volvieron de un color rosa/violeta brillante. Los gemidos y jadeos de William resonaban en sus oídos. "Dame todo lo que tengas, S-Seba-ah-stian!", eso lo llevó a su límite. Lo agarró fuertemente de los glúteos, clavándole sus uñas fuertemente, y comenzó a embestirlo con total brusquedad y fiereza. William gemía sin control, y Sebastian comenzaba a sudar. La cama en cualquier momento se rompería, por el momento se movía de lugar con cada estocada.

–Ah, Seb! Amor mío, me estas partiendo en dos. -Michaelis se inclinó pasa lamer el sudor que se juntaba en la espalda del sensual shinigami. Spears se excitó aún más, con una mano se sostenía y con la otra apretaba sus pezones mientras el demonio, su enemigo por naturaleza, lo masturbaba. Una vez más el clímax estaba cerca...Sebastian era jodidamente bueno en eso! Cada vez era mejor.

Después de varios minutos, el exhausto semidiós se corrió en la mano de su amante, todo su cuerpo se contrajo, atrapando sus paredes anales placenteramente el miembro de Sebastian. El demonio lamía el semen de su pareja (que ahora yacía en su mano) mientras lo seguía embistiendo. Unas pocas estocadas más y se vino, llenando de semen en interior de Spears. La entrada goteaba semen, y Sebastian no dudó en lamerlo por completo, sacándole más gemidos a su extasiado novio. Luego, el shinigami se volteó y abrió sus piernas, para que su amado se acomode entre sus piernas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, hasta que el mayordomo decidió romperlo.

–Supongo que ahora te irás por una semana más, no? Hasta que tengas ganas de ser follado nuevamente.

–Tch, nodigas idioteces. Volveré mañana a verte.

Sonrió. –Al fin piensas hacer más seria nuestra relación, Will? Tardaste mucho...Sebes, he estado pensando, por qué hoy dijiste lo de dejarme? Digo, no es la primera vez que lo has hecho.

–La otra vez te dejé porque casi nos descubrieron.

–Salimos...Cuánto tiempo? Un año? Eso fue antes de que yo hiciera el contrato con bocchan...Luego tú, de un día para otro, desapareciste. Volví a verte recién cuando ocurrió lo de "Jack, el destripador". Habías cambiado bastante, amor mío. Antes eras más lindo conmigo, ahora eres muy frio. Aunque, volviste a caer a mis pies.

–Lo lamento...No es que yo quiera ser frío. -trataba de defenderse, ignorando lo último. –Yo te sigo amando, Sebastian...

–Me alegra oír eso...Eso quiere decir que está vez no te irás de mi lado?

–No, claro que no. Soy tuyo.

El mayordomo lo besó tiernamente, el otro correspondió sonrojándose. –Pídeme lo que quieras William, que yo te lo daré...

Spears, aún sonrojado lo miró a los ojos. –Te pido que te quedes a mi lado por siempre, que nunca me traiciones y nunca me dejes. Sebastian sonrió y susurró unas palabras al oído del otro, haciendo que el shinigami sienta un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

El mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive preparó lo necesario para tomar un baño tanto él como el invitado. Se ducharon juntos, aunque la bañera no era lo suficientemente grande para que ambos entraran cómodamente, pudieron arreglarselas para poder bañarse.

Luego, Sebastian acompañó a William hasta la entrada principal, lo despidió con un abrazo y un beso.

El shinigami abrió con su Death Scythe un portal hacia su mundo y saltó en el. Fue hasta su departamento y una vez estando solo allí se permitió a sí mismo sonrojarse y recordar lo que Sebastian le había dicho.

"–Te pido que te quedes a mi lado por siempre, que nunca me traiciones y nunca me dejes.

–Yes, My Lord."

[Notas finales del capítulo:

*[1] Les dejo estos links sólo para que se den una idea de como estaba vestido Sebastian xD . ?fbid=402812509834411&set=a.273307912784872.63513.271436352972028&type=1&theater  
. ?fbid=132465676956951&set=a.101435793393273.1073741826.100005805572442&type=1&theater  
. ?fbid=132205530316299&set=a.102236983313154.1073741829.100005805572442&type=3&theater

*[2] Como en la última cara de esta foto e.e . ?fbid=402648853184110&set=a.273307912784872.63513.271436352972028&type=1&theater

*[3] Tengan imaginación :B . ?fbid=402983386483990&set=a.273307912784872.63513.271436352972028&type=1&theater la forma en la que agarra su pierna es igual a esta, sólo que Sebastian está sobre un escritorio, la pierna que Will le levanta es la izquierda y Will está en otra posición . por eso les digo, tengan imaginación xd]


End file.
